MI MARCADOR SHARPIE
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRAD. Bella y Edward son amigos desde pequeños y están enamorados uno del otro sin saberlo. Hasta que un día Bella se masturba pensando en él con su marcador Sharpie favorito... Y pierde la tapa en... No le queda otra más q pedir ayuda a su amigo Edward.


**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Off Limit… YO SÓLO HAGO LA TRADUCCIÓN CON SU RESPECTIVA AUTORIZACIÓN… =D…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi marcador Sharpie<strong>

_**Bella y Edward son buenos amigos a pesar de que siempre hay uno queriendo hacer enojar al otro. **__**Hasta que, un día, Bella se masturba con su marcador Sharpie púrpura y la cubierta termina siendo atrapado en... ya saben. **__**Así que después de numerosos intentos de Bella para sacarlo no tiene más remedio que pedir ayuda a Edward.**_

* * *

><p><em>"¡Uf! Edward eres tan grande!" gritó ella.<em>

"_Eso es nena. Toma todo de mí", se quejó él._

Ahora probablemente pensaran que soy una pervertida por decir esto pero ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy caliente!

Me senté en mi cama haciendo mi rutina habitual, comer Lays de queso cheddar y estudiar toda la noche, cuando la pared de detrás de mi cama comenzó a temblar y una chica empieza a aullar como una perra en celo. Joder, ¡Que es una perra en celo!

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, no soy una pervertida. Sólo, digamos que me activo al escuchar esta mierda en otras personas ¡Hey! ¡No me mires así! Intenta tú estudiar con los gritos de esta chica que se escuchan desde una cuadra.

"_Oh, mierda, así que… Siempre… Gruesa… jode…"_ Sonreí cuando escuché la risa de Edward. Ese hijo de puta me enferma.

Edward y yo hemos sido "amigos" desde el kinder. Nuestras familias son muy cercanas. Los Cullen tienen tres hijos. Edward, Jasper y Rose, son los hijos de la hermosa Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon está saliendo con Jas y ellos son los que están tratando de ponerme al día con Edward, pero es que... ¿Qué es? Es molesto, un dolor arrogante, un muy arrogante e importante dolor en mi culo, pero dios, es un buen pedazo de culo!

"Mierda!" Gemí cuando el retrato de mi familia cayó sobre mi cabeza.

Charlie y Reneé han estado casados durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar (claro yo nací apenas después de casarse) y su matrimonio era... único. Papá era el jefe de la policía y mi madre era una maestra de kindergarten. Mamá estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo gay, Phil porque él siempre pudo expresar sus sentimientos cuando mi padre no lo haría nunca. No intenten entender esto. Sin embargo, ya que nunca engañaría a mi padre, se permitía tener sus fantasías.

Yo soy una digna hija de mi padre. No soy muy habladora y siempre he preferido un buen libro a los partidos llenos de gente.

_"Edward_!" gritó la prostituta dando un gran movimiento a la pared (haciendo todo lo posible para que se caiga sobre mí), Edward silbó.

Gemí mientras me frotaba mi cuerpo dolorido. Empujé todas mis cosas de la cama, aullando cuando mi lápiz se incrustó directamente debajo de la uña de mi dedo y siseando fuerte mientras lo sacaba poco a poco. Como esa tediosa tarea ahora no era más que un objeto de molestia, tiré mis libros al suelo y decidí dejarlos allí. No sé por qué pero me sentí como si estuviera esperando algo.

Dios, odio verlo con otras chicas.

Siempre he estado como loca por Edward y la única que lo sabe es Alice. Y sí, siempre he querido tener algo con él, pero yo no creo que él esté interesado en mí.

Dios, me encanta la forma en que su cabello bronce brilla bajo el sol. Los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. Todo. Sí, estoy enamorada de Edward.

Entonces los oí, una gran ruidosa succión húmeda de labios. Santo... ¡¿Cuánto tiempo van a seguir con esto? Algunos gemidos más tarde se escucha el sonido característico del desgarro de un envoltorio y con eso algo se quebró dentro de mí. Me estaba incendiando! Santa mierda! Salté de mi cama y salí corriendo del dormitorio.

Así que ahí estaba yo en la triste y lluviosa Washington, enfundada en mis shorts de encaje a través de los cuales se podía ver mi tanga también de encaje. Sí, tengo un fetiche de la ropa interior ligera.

"Hey mejillas dulces!" un hombre silbaba mientras se dirigía a su clase. ¡Maldita sea la Universidad de Washington! Corrí de nuevo en el dormitorio y esperé al final del pasillo a que terminaran. Cuando los ruidos cesaron, caminé lentamente hacia mi puerta.

Tanya Denali, la puta del campus salió de su habitación mirando a todos arrogantes, y ¡Mierda! Ella pasó bien junto a mí, a pesar de que había suficiente espacio en el amplio corredor para las dos.

Ella siempre me había odiado porque yo era más delgada. Qué idiotez.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama. Me quedé allí mirando al techo hasta que no pude soportarlo. Yo necesitaba liberarme. Pensé en todos mis amantes pasados, la sensación de aquello apretándome, todo-demasiado-familiar en mi parte inferior del estómago.

Y luego simplemente dejé volar mi imaginación**.**

"**Oh**_** Bella, traviesa y juguetona Bella ".**__**-**_**Susurró a mi lado, mientras serpenteaba por entre mis piernas y subía por los pantalones cortos.**_**"¡¿Te di yo permiso de tocar**__**mi**__**coño? "**_**gruñó.**

"**Bueno**_**,**__**alguien**__**tenía que hacerlo. "**_**Gemí mientras presionaba suavemente sobre mi clítoris.****Gemí y entonces él gimió también. ¿Por qué estoy tan jodidamente sensible allí abajo?**_**"Además, este no era tu coño la última vez que lo comprobé, **__**Edward**__. "_**escupí yo.**

**Mal.****Mierda.****Respuesta equivocada!**

**Los ojos verdes esmeralda Edward de repente se pusieron negros y gemí otra vez cuando él dejó escapar un gruñido animal.****Y, déjenme decirles, que dicho gruñidito fue directamente a mi entrepierna.**

"**Quita**_**. Tu. Mano.**__**¡AHORA!**__ ",_**dijo en una voz tranquila, pero lo conocía mejor.****La forma en que los músculos de su mandíbula se marcaban como la piedra. Tenso.**

" _**¡No! "**_**Le puse mala cara de manera juguetona.****Yo no iba a flaquear... todavía.**

"**Isabella****".****Advirtió, el músculo de la mandíbula se marcaba cada vez más rápidamente.**

" _**¡Ooh! Isabella No, ahora sí que estoy muuuy asustada". **_**Gemí mientras resbalaba los dedos en el calor de mi ahora muy mojado coño.****Yo gemía y me retorcía, bombeando mis dedos rápidamente.****Me rió internamente cuando siento su mano sobre la mía.**

"_**¿A quién le perteneces? "**_**gruñí y gemí cuando él añade lentamente sus dedos junto con los míos.****Cuatro dedos suaves ahora en mi coño... recuerdo cómo me dijo que yo era sensible allí abajo.****Quizás quiso decir ultra-súper-híper sensible allí abajo.**

"¡_**A Nadie! "**_**le digo alrededor de un gemido.****¡Mierda!****Se siente taaan bien!****Sentí que mi humedad corría por mis muslos.****Detengo su mano; esta mierda posesiva me pone muuuy caliente!**

" ¡_**Por lo tanto me desafías!"**_**-Gruñó y tiró sacando mis dedos de mí.****Gemí ante la pérdida y froté los muslos juntos para aliviar un poco la tensión.****Pero Edward no me dejó hacer eso tampoco.**

"_**Extiende esos cremosos muslos".**_**Gimió, empujando para dejarme las piernas abiertas.**

**En este momento yo haría** **cualquier cosa** **para conseguir la liberación, y cuando digo cualquier cosa me refiero a** **TODO**!

"_**Por favor".**_**Le rogué en voz baja mientras levantaba mis caderas a la altura de su rostro**_**.**_

"_**Dilo**_**".****Ordenó mientras que lentamente pasaba los dedos por mi raja.**

**¿****Cuándo mierda me sacó mis pantalones cortos? No lo sé.**

"_**Por favor, Edward. **_**"****Gemí mientras me pellizcaba mi clítoris**_**.**_

"_**Dilo y voy a hacer lo que quieras. **_**"****Él sonrió, sabiendo que iba a hacer tal cosa, pero ahora mismo no me importaba. Poco a poco me pasó los dedos en mi calor.**

" _**Edward**_**!"****Susurré mientras me retorcía debajo de él.****Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida arrogante y yo quería darle una bofetada… pero más tarde.**

"_**Eres**__** tan estrecha, me imagino encerrado cuando meta mi polla en el coño ese caliente que tienes".**_**Él me cantó al oído mientras me cogía con los dedos.****¡Mierda!****Esto es taaan** **bueno, que ****no** **vale la pena esperar.**

"_**Soy**__** tuya **_**".****Murmuré en voz baja.****Él lo oyó, yo sabía que él lo hizo, pero por supuesto que** **tenía** **que actuar como el idiota que es.**

"¿_**Qué dijiste? "**_

" _**Edward,**_ **soy tuya!** " _**gritaba yo.**__**Él sonrió y agitó un dedo más.**__**Yo gruñí, gemí y me retorcí y ... ¿Se entiende la idea?**_

"_**Eso es todo. Sí, vente para mí ", ronroneó.**_

Ahora en la vida real es que en realidad me estaba follando con mi marcador Sharpie favorito, pero, de nuevo, cualquier cosa puede suceder si uno de verdad **cree**. Me he venido sobre mis muslos y pantorrillas. Yo chorreo... todo el tiempo. Me quedé allí, jadeando, con el marcador todavía en mí, hasta que mi respiración se calmó.

"Bien Bells, es hora de volver a estudiar." Suspiré en silencio. Quité el marcador de mi interior y suspiré.

Entonces lo vi.

¡La cubierta del marcador no estaba!

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Oh, Santa putísima mierda! No me lo puedo creer! Empecé a hiperventilar.

Mierda no me lo puedo creer!

Al principio traté de sacarlo pero creo que incluso lo empujé un poco más lejos. Ahora estaba descansando a la derecha en mi punto-G. Y encima me estimulaba como el infierno, ya casi estaba fuera de mí… Otra vez.

Eso es todo, tiempo para pedir ayuda.

**"Hola****? "**

" **Alice? "** gemí.

**"Mierda, Bella... uf... Estoy un poco... Joder... de hecho estoy algo ocupada ahora****."** Jadeaba Alice a través del teléfono.

"**Um... Al? Jas... es... está** **con****tigo****?"** le pregunté.

**"Mierda, follame, sí... Bella, a menos que sea una emergencia tengo que... joder... colgar ahora mismo."** Al gimió en el teléfono.

Eso es, mañana mismo me estoy comprando un nuevo teléfono.

"**Bueno****… ".** Solté todo al cabo. Créanme necesitaba ayuda. Se hizo un silencio en el otro extremo. **"Alice?"**

"**Baby ¿por qué deja de moverse?"** Escuché la pregunta de Jas.

"**Bella**, **¿Has tratado de retirarlo?** " -Preguntó Alice.

"**Bueno, duh, claro, pero creo que lo empujé aún más lejos".**

**"Bueno consigue la ayuda de algún tipo para tomarlo."** Al sugirió**.**

"¡**¿Estás loca, no quiero que la mano a un tipo al azar en mi coño? "** jadeé ante la idea.

**"Entonces… Pídeselo a Edward**." Gimió Alice**.**

"**Um Al, ¿Puedes pasar el teléfono a Jasper? "** dije con dulzura.

"**Um... seguro".** -Murmuró. Le escuché arrastrando los pies y el extraño acento del sur de la voz Jasper ¿Dónde estaba antes? no sé, mejor ni saber**. "Bells?"**

" **Deja a Alice sola perro en celo! "** le espeté **: "Ella me está dando un muy necesario asesoramiento."**

**"Lo siento".** Él suspiró y le pasó el teléfono a Alice. "**Bella, gracias. Como decía, le vas a tener que pedir a Edward o a un tipo al azar. Es tu elección.**" Alice suspiró a través del teléfono.

"**¡Muy bien! Pero juro que si alguno de ustedes le dice algo a alguien, te voy a matar tan mal que no habrá ningún cuerpo para identificar "** la amenacé.

**"Nuestros labios están sellados**." Alice se rió.

"**Más te vale, o la voy a sellar yo por ti. "** me burlé yo.

Colgué el teléfono y lo tiré en el suelo. Tengo algunas succiones graves por hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**EPOV**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ahh, la vida es buena.

Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo. Cigarros, sexo y a fresas. Eh, yo tengo una adicción. He cogido con orgullo a todas las niñas en la escuela e incluso a algunas más de una vez. Todas excepto... a **ella.**

¡La conozco desde que hemos nacido! Siempre la he admirado desde lejos, y sólo nuestra amiga Alice conoce mi enamoramiento. He tenido especial cuidado para evitar que alguien lo sepa.

Yo siempre discuto con ella y la atormento sin fin. Y, una de las cosas que me gustan de ella es… que ella tiene fuego. Ella asume cualquier reto y tengo que decir... que es muy caliente! Todo en ella me emociona, su largo cabello color caoba oscuro, sus profundos ojos, de color chocolate alma, su esbelta figura, menuda y delicada. La mayoría de las veces ella no me ve mirándola, pero los demás sí.

Su primo, Emmett, está saliendo con mi hermana, Rose. Y es como un hermano sobreprotector con Bella, ¡Y él es tan grande como un oso! Por eso, cuando me sorprendió mirándola una vez, amenazó con asesinarme si alguna vez le hacía daño. Por supuesto que para enfatizar lo que decía fue que me había clavado contra la pared y su mano se había enredado en mi garganta, así que por alguna razón le creí. Y después de aquel encuentro he tratado de nunca admitir mis sentimientos a Bella.

Entonces ella comenzó a salir y juro, que yo casi lamenté ser amigo de ella. Ella me contó TODO inmediatamente después de perder su virginidad, como estuvo, como fue y eso me mató. Me alegré de que confiara tanto en mí de que me dijera antes incluso que a su mejor amiga, Alice, pero me puso como loco el saber que otro chico estaba tocando lo que era mío... bueno, no realmente mío por decir, pero... ugh es el principio de la cosa!

Esto puede sonar diabólico pero he pagado a todos y cada uno de sus novios para dejarla. No podía soportar la idea de alguien más disfrutando de lo que nunca podría tener. Por suerte fue siempre mi hombro al que recurrió para llorar y yo secretamente he acariciado y guardado los momentos en que podía estrecharla entre mis brazos sin que ella se sintiera incómoda.

Probablemente suene como un cobarde, pero Bella hace que mi vida se sienta completa. Apuesto a que se están preguntando por qué me acuesto con otras mujeres. Y es que, necesito algo más que masturbarme para saciar mi deseo de Bella. No creo que fuera lo mejor irrumpir en su habitación y cogérmela hasta dejarla sin sentido.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Un gemido de la habitación de Bella vibró a través de las delgadas paredes que separan las habitaciones. Otra cosa que el dinero puede comprar. Me pregunto qué está... "Edward!"

Esperen, está pensando en mí... ¿y _gimiendo pensando en mí_?

"Mierda... **por favor... **Mierda..." Ella gimió y yo no pude evitarlo, empecé a tocarme a mí mismo. Escuchar a Bella gemir mi nombre era demasiado caliente! Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de tener relaciones sexuales (aunque era una mierda, aún era sexo), estoy haciendo un buen tiempo de recuperación.

"A la mierda... Belllllaaaaaaa". Susurré mientras bombeo en la mano. Abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, girar hacia abajo. Hice estos movimientos varias veces hasta que estuve a segundos de la liberación.

"Edward, _yo soy tuya._ " Ella gritó, y yo vi todo blanco cuando me vine. Usé los pañuelos descartables que siempre dejo en mi mesita de noche para limpiarme.

"Oh Bella, muy pronto, voy a hacerte mía." Susurré en voz baja.

No oí más sonidos de su habitación así que asumí que se quedó dormida. Miré alrededor de mi habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar y meticulosamente limpio. Bella a menudo bromeaba acerca de mi OCD **(obsesión por el orden y limpieza)** pero respetaba mis deseos. Cada uno tiene que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar y no pueden tocar mis cosas. La **única** persona a la que le permito romper las reglas es a mi Bella.

Me acosté en la cama mirando la nada hasta que oí como se abría la puerta. Yo salto de la cama tratando de cubrir mi desnudez.

"Edward! Oh, mi Dios! Estoy taaaan… lo siento!" Bella abrió la boca y sus manos volaban sobre sus ojos. Bella... en mi habitación... y uno de nosotros está desnudo... ella está en ropa sexy interior... sí, mi pene está **totalmente** en posición firme de nuevo. "Umm, Edward?" Bella murmuró.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí. No me gusta ser pillado así... a menos que estés aquí para un espectáculo." Me sonrío mientras me ponía los pantalones vaqueros, que extrañamente estaban arrojados en el suelo.

"Si no paras voy a caminar hasta allí y voy a abofetearte hasta que se te borre esa sonrisa de tu cara." Me amenazó.

"¿Está seguro de sus ojos están cerrados?" Me reí.

"No te pongas tan idiota. ... Necesito **realmente ** un gran favor". Ella se sonrojó. Puta madre a mí me encanta cuando se sonroja.

"¿Favor? ¿Desde cuándo has hecho algo para mí?" Le pregunté, pero por supuesto, recuerdo cada momento que ha estado en mi vida.

"¿Usted _realmente_ quiere que le recuerde cuando te orinaste siendo junior-alta y tuve que decirle a cada uno de los que…" Ella empezó, pero yo la corte al no querer recordar las cicatrices de vida de ese momento particular de mi vida.

"Vale, vale. Puedo ver tu punto." Suspiré. "Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Tienes que prometer que no dirás nada a nadie." Ella me rogó.

"OKey". Me encogí de hombros.

"Aa-A y que nunca puede hablar de esto otra vez." Ella balbuceó empezando a inquietarse. Mis ojos se enfocaron en el movimiento. Ella estaba frotando sus muslos. Es que me pide que... yo no lo podía creer. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

"Exactamente que me estás pidiendo, Bella?" Le pregunté. Quería escucharlo directamente de su boca.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

Y lo soltó.

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

Yo me bloqueé.

Ella quiere que yo haga _**QUÉ!**_ Me quedé mirándola como si de repente fuera idiota. Qué demonios está haciendo la tapa de uno de los marcadores Sharpie **allí!** Me hundí en la cama tratando de procesar esto.

"Edward?" -Susurró. Yo sólo miraba. "Edwaaaarrrd?"

"Bella dame un minuto para procesarlo."

Ella perdió. La tapa. De un marcador Sharpie. En el interior ¿De su _coño?_

"Está bien, está en su coño y ¿Qué quieres que haga _qué?_" Le pregunté.

"Quiero **que lo** saques". Dijo poco a poco. Bueno, eso yo lo entiendo.

"De nuevo,_ ¿Por qué_ está en su coño?" Le pregunté.

"Es una larga historia." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Nos sentamos allí mirándonos el uno al otro y vi que ella tenía un aspecto extraño en su rostro. Me la quedé mirando hasta que me di cuenta.

"Oh, eso significa ahora." Dije. Ella se dio una palmada en la frente y luego se pasó la mano por su rostro.

"Oh Dios". Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que... ¿En dónde quieres hacer esto?" Le pregunté.

"¿Podemos hacerlo en mi habitación?" Se declaró.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto no es un plan para meterme en tu cama? Porque si quieres eso todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar." Me reí, y me gané una palmada en el brazo.

"Edward, si yo te quisiera en mi cama, ya te habría tenido. No hagas preguntas." Ella respondió.

_Sí, tú podrías, Bella, soy todo tuyo._

"Oh, ¿es así?" Le pregunté, mi ceja se levantó.

"Sí, es así." Ella se rió.

Caminé hacia ella, acosándola como un cazador hacia su presa. Bella dio un paso atrás y yo un paso adelante. Fue así hasta que la presioné contra la puerta. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la tiré contra mí. Ella estuvo rígida por un momento, pero luego se fundió contra mí pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tirando mi cabeza hacia abajo, hacia su cara. Me miró con ojos profundos, de color marrón. Y yo la miré en respuesta.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la mandíbula tensa y la boca ligeramente abierta. Ella jadeaba de evidente deseo. Y yo quería envolver mi mano en su pelo grueso y dejar caer su boca en la mía. En lugar de eso, dije,

"Dame un beso... y lo hago."

Me miró fijamente durante un minuto y luego hizo precisamente eso.

Me besó como si yo fuera el único hombre para ella.

Sus labios entreabiertos presionaron los míos. Bella sabía a azúcar, a especias y a la promesa de algo más. Su lengua me tocaba burlándose, se arremolinaba y acariciaba. Sus manos me tiraron del pelo y me rascó el cuero cabelludo y ronroneó. Carajo! _ronroneó!_ No sé cuánto más podré soportar.

Yo retrocedí y la miré.

Sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos, sus ojos nublados mostraban una mirada hambrienta, su respiración era entrecortada. Sé que debo parar, estar satisfecho con el hecho de que ella me quiere, pero no lo estaba. Mi mirada se desplaza a su pelo ¿Cuando mis manos fueron a ellos?, yo no lo noté, pero **Dios...** me alegra haberlo hecho. Era suave. Más suave de lo que me había imaginado. Me devolvió la mirada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, aún con deseo.

Incliné la cabeza y la besé con toda mi alma.

**Este** beso fue diferente al primero.

**Este** beso fue temerario y salvaje, tanto que nuestras lenguas luchaban por la dominación.

_**Mía!**_ Gritó una voz en mi cabeza.

"Tuya". Bella gimió. Bueno, tal vez no estaba en mi cabeza.

Sus manos estaban sobre mí. Mis hombros, mi cuello, mi pelo, en mi _culo,_ y en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, la celebración de mi boca en la suya.

Mi deseo por ella fue como un bate en la boca del estómago. Yo quería... no, **necesitaba** más. La empujé hacia atrás y le arranqué la camisa con volantes de su cuerpo.

"¿No querías que...?" Le pregunté a la búsqueda de cómo llamarlo.

"La tapa? Olvídalo, yo voy a estar desnuda toda la noche de todos modos." Bella dijo en un tono de lo más caliente, -por favor, mierda-. Yo la atraje hacia mí y tiré de sus pantalones cortos de encaje de niña, arrojándolos sobre mi hombro. Miré su cuerpo desnudo. Mierda!

La besé en la mejilla, al lado de su mandíbula, el mentón, el cuello... se entiende la idea. La levanté, abrí sus muslos y me pongo entre ellos. Bella me envuelve con ellas de forma segura alrededor de la cintura mientras yo seguía con mi ofensiva.

"Bella. Tu piel es **muuuy** suave." Jadeaba yo en el costado de su cuello. Chupé y mordisqueé hasta dejar una agradable gran marca en su cuello. Marcándola como mía. L a apreté contra mi pelvis y el calor inundó mi ingle. Si no me calmaba pronto voy a arruinar las cosas por acabar como un adolescente en celo. Bueno... En realidad yo no soy más que ...

"Jesús Bella, eres perfecta." Gemí cuando le tomé los pechos. Mi pulgar corrió lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre sus pezones. Levanté un pico a mi boca y ella se pegó a él, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-o-o-o-**

**BPOV**

**-o-o-o-**

Yo siseé y tiré de él, tirando a la vez de su boca hacia la mía. Nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca de esta manera.

No, no Mike, no Félix, ni siquiera Jake! Me tomó una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo no acabar ahí mismo. Él gimió cuando pasé la mano por su musculoso pecho. Rizos de bronce llevaban un camino feliz de su pecho hacia abajo en los vaqueros. Una flecha que apuntaba hacia mi particular Santo Grial.

Gimió mi nombre cuando abrí mis piernas y lo atraje hacia mí hasta que pude sentir su bulto duro directamente en contra de mi calor. Gemí y me enterré en sus caderas. Él gruñó y apretó con más fuerza en mi culo. Contuve el aire cuando mis manos se enroscaban alrededor de la cintura de sus vaqueros. Entonces, era como si algo cambiara, como si esto ya no fuera para burlarme de él, ni de él para burlarse de mí.

"Vamos, tócalo." Él susurró en mi oído. Metí la mano por debajo de su cintura y con cautela toqué su polla. Tanya no estaba mintiendo, es grande y gruesa, caliente y MUY grande y pulsaba y ¿Ya dije que era grande? ... Joder, mi boca se hizo agua imaginando cómo sería su sabor en mi boca.

"Eso es bebé, 24 centímetros de puro placer." Él se enorgullecía. Querido Dios, yo no sé qué hice para merecer esto, ¡Pero que me digan que fue para que pueda hacerlo de nuevo!

"Me puedo imaginar cómo gritaras de deseo cuando me impulse dentro de ti una y otra y otra vez. Apuesto a que no puedes esperar a tener mi polla en tu muy apretado coño." -Susurró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí y asintió con la cabeza como un insensible hijo de puta y para ser sincera... yo estaba disfrutando de cada minuto de él!

"Pero primero tenemos un pequeño trabajo para hacer ¿Correcto?" Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y yo literalmente me derretí en su contra ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué diablos es...? ¡oh! Que!

Me llevó a su cama y me cargó y dejó como a una princesa. Me siento como una princesa. Me senté y me movió de nuevo hasta que me quedé contra el cabecero. Entonces me trajo mis rodillas al pecho y las abrió tanto como pudo formando una "V". Y eso es _bastante_ abiertas, ya que Alice me hizo ir a clase de gimnasia con ella cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Los ojos de Edward casi se salieron de sí mientras miraba mi coño. Gracias a Dios que me había depilado hace tan sólo un par de semanas atrás, por lo que sólo hay una pequeña cantidad de pelo ahí abajo.

"Te gusta lo que ves?" Me reí sorprendida por no verlo ni siquiera parpadear.

"Oh, me gusta!" -murmuró, sin dejar de mirar mi coño, "Me gusta mucho!"

"Bueno, probablemente deberías ponerte en marcha, es decir, si quieres follarme con tanta fuerza que me arruines para el resto de los hombres." Me encogí de hombros. Miró hacia arriba y entonces me guiñó un ojo. Mierda. Guiñó un ojo!

Se relajó y se sentó sobre sus talones y se quedó mirando. Yo estaba empezando a mojarme realmente ahora. Con esa mirada tan intensamente en mi coño. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado mirando como mi coño goteaba sus jugos de mí, por mi culo y sus lados.

"A ti te gusta ser observada, ¿No?" Dijo. No como una burla, simplemente constatando un hecho. Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría que te filmara y te mostrara a todos mis amigos?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Asentí con la cabeza, pero sólo porque sabía que Edward nunca compartía lo que era suyo con nadie. "Bueno, ¿adivina qué? A mí no! Porque yo no voy a dejarlos participar de esto! _¡Sólo yo Participo!"_ gruñó y estrelló contra mis labios los suyos.

Di un grito ahogado al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y metió su lengua en mi garganta. Él bombeaba dos dedos lentamente dentro y fuera, como si comprobara viendo si yo estaba lo suficientemente mojada. Era obvio que estaba feliz con ello porque él rompió el beso.

"Bella, hagas lo que hagas, NO _ACABES! "_ mandó. Asentí con la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros. Yo estaba haciéndolo tan bien reteniendo mi orgasmo hasta ahora, ¿cuál sería la diferencia? Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que he pensado alguna vez en mi vida!

Edward facilitó dos dedos dentro de mí y lentamente los empuja hacia adelante, mientras que el pulgar estaba frotando mi clítoris. Yo estaba tan cerca de acabar, tuve que _gritar_ para que se detuviera.

"Te he hecho daño?" -preguntó, y me besó la mejilla.

"No, casi me llegó!-respiré- ¿Edward se me ocurrió decirte alguna vez que tenía tendencias masoquistas?"

"No, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas." Se rió entre dientes. ¡En serio! Él se rió de esta mierda mientras que su mano fue enterrado dentro de mi coño!

"Así que si me duele, y me ha gustado. No vuelvas a preguntar." Solté. Yo respiré hondo y le hago señas para que continuara. Me besó y luego continuó la tortura. El roce de mi clítoris era demasiado ligero y yo quería que él me presionara más fuerte con taaaantas ganas, pero eso me haría arrojar aún más chorros por todo mi culo.

Los dedos de Edward ni siquiera habían hecho todo el camino dentro todavía!

"Maldita sea, Ed, tus dedos son largos." Gemí y apreté los muros a su alrededor. Él se rió y dijo:

"El mejor jodiendo con los dedos, mi querida." -Gruñó y se rió, luego frunció los dedos, y yo volví a gemir. No ACABAR me va a matar!

Él los empujó hasta el fondo y gemí más fuerte esta vez. Estaba bastante cerca de ella. Los metió en una y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez cada vez más cerca y más cerca de la tapa. A estas alturas ya podía adivinar que probablemente estaba muriendo para acabar. Y hombre ¡Era yo!

"Edward, por favor! Por favor, ¡¿Puedo acabar?" Le supliqué.

"Todavía no." -Gruñó y él empujó más fuerte.

"A la mierda, por favor!" Le rogué.

"Dije que todavía no!" gruñó dando dos estocadas más

"¡Por favor! Mierda voy a hacer lo que quieras! Voy a lavar desnuda tu coche de mierda. Voy a hacer tu tarea por un año. Voy a prometer _casarme jodidamente con_tigo, por favor, ¡Sólo déjame acabar! " Me quejé.

"De acuerdo". Era todo lo que dijo y me vine tan fuerte que me quedé ciega. Bueno, en realidad fue que mis ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando se fueron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero aun así todavía no podía ver.

Cuando pude ver de nuevo miré hacia abajo para ver a Edward congelado, los ojos cerrados y todo el chorro de flujo de mi acabada en su cara. Me hubiera reído, pero me di cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado.

"Edward? ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. Entonces fue como un rayo.

Un segundo yo estaba mirando hacia abajo, a él, y al siguiente se cierne sobre mí y su polla se clavó en mi coño de una certera estocada.

Mi grito se transformó en un gemido cuando él comenzó a presionar en mí con furia.

"Qué si estoy bien, Bella? ¿Puedo jodidamente **sentirme** bien?" él se burló. Gemí y empujó las caderas. "Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando acabaste jodidamente sobre mi cara!" Gruñó.

En serio todo lo que podía hacer era gemir mientras empujaba más en mí. Tan jodidamente GRUESO! Dios! Es un puto milagro que ese monstruo pueda caber en mí!

"Tú me perteneces a _mí._ Tú eres jodidamente_ mía!_ " Edward gritó cuando él empezó enterrar aún más hondo sus caderas en la mía después de cada golpe. Mis caderas se arquearon de la cama por el inmenso placer. Si me muero ahora mismo, exactamente, voy a morir como una perra feliz.

"¿A quién perteneces?" Gruñó. "¿Dime de quién coño eres?"

Bueno, ahora casi esperaba que empezara a echar espuma por la boca en cualquier momento.

"Bueno... vamos a ver. Mike, Félix... ah, y Jake, en especial jake." Gemí mientras empujaba con furia.

Se quedó paralizado, su piel estaba cubierta de una pátina de sudor y el pelo por lo general de bronce alborotado ahora estaba plano sobre su frente. Yo sabía que toqué una fibra sensible, porque a Edward nunca le gustaron mis ex-novios. Él odiaba especialmente a Jake con una gran pasión.

Entonces, de repente no podía sentir la cama debajo de mí. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar que estaba en la cima ahora. En serio, ¿Cómo coño es que se mueve tan rápido!

"Isabella, _¿A QUIÉN PERTENECES?_ " -Rugió. Juro que si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba demasiado ida, ese rugido me hubiera asustado como la mierda.

"Oh, usted quiere que lo diga otra vez? Mike, Félix y **especialmente**_JAKE__**."**_ Sonrió yo.

Edward estaba tan quieto, si no lo supiera yo hubiera pensado que estaba durmiendo. Hmm ... Me pregunto lo que está pens…**-**_OH MY GOD mierda_ ! Esperen, por qué estoy pensando esto!

" _OH MY GOD mierda!_ " Grité cuando Edward empujó tan duro las caderas que casi salí volando de la cama. Llegué con tanta fuerza que vi luces. Escuché débilmente el rugido de Edward mientras se acercaba.

"No, no Dios, Edward." El hijo de puta se rió entre dientes. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho jadeante.

"Así que Isabella, ¿a quién le perteneces?" -le preguntó con calma.

"A Nadie". Yo hablaba en voz baja, sentía a Edward endurecerse dentro de mí y rápidamente cambié mi respuesta. **"**** ¡**_A TI!_ ¡Yo te pertenezco a ti!" grité y eso pareció calmarlo.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba." Se echó a reír. Me golpeó en el pecho y se echó a reír un poco más. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando me acordé.

"¿Conseguiste la tapa?" Le pregunté. Edward sonrió y me la lanzó.

Nos quedamos en un feliz silencio, con nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono.

"Así que, creo haberte escuchado decir algo sobre lavar mi coche desnuda?" preguntó Edward**.**

**~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>JAJAJA… El final me encantó! Tanto quilombo por una tapita =D Uy… este fic costó, pero espero que les guste como quedó. La historia original es de OFF LIMIT y como aclaré arriba yo la traduje con su permiso…. ¡Gracias!<strong>_

_**Nos leemos en mis otras historias, besos y cuídense… Guada.. =D ¿RWS?**_


End file.
